Gods Of the Galaxy
by entilza
Summary: AU from Stargate the Movie. A ship from the future changes the gate of a galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**GODS OF THE GALAXY**

**Chapter One: Diverging Paths**

Ra, Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld, felt his ship vibrate as the engines pushed it up and out of Alksho's atmosphere. The cargo holds were now full of the Naqueda his slaves had mined for their god. He breathed deeply of the cold air now slowly circulating through the chamber, stirring the soft silk fabrics hanging from the walls. Though the hot air of the jungle world was to his liking, the humidity left him feeling a bit sticky.

As the gentle vibrations died away Ra crossed over to a set of stairs which led up to an empty bathing area. With a flick of a control on his ribbon device water began pouring in through a dozen holes set into the sides. As he watched the water level rise he called over two of his older servants and held out his arms, allowing the boys to slide his robe off his shoulders. "Leave me," he instructed them as he slowly settled into the hot water and allowed it to wash clean the residue of the oppressive jungle heat. Closing his eyes, he began pondering which of his worlds he would collect tribute from next. Darak'har would have their food supplies harvested, and Abydos was due to deliver their Naqueda in just under a month's time. So many worlds, he thought to himself, a smirk making itself known across his face.

…

Rasui and Urshe made their way through the lavish halls of their god's palace, his robe carried in Rasui's careful hands. "I am glad to be off that place," the older Rasui remarked quietly. Around them the silks and banners of their master shifted slightly at their passing, and a distant hum filled the air with relaxing vibrations.

"Yes, I did not enjoy the wet heat at all," the smaller Urshe replied as they entered a small tan walled room with a large washing pan at the back. Two young girls were playing Dogs and Jackals off to one side. They looked up as the boys entered.

"What brings you here?" Asked the younger girl, a nine or so year old with short brown hair, her green dress pooling slightly around her feet. Her hand was wrapped around a basalt jackal which was poised to win the game Urshe noted.

"Ra wishes his garment washed," Rasui answered, handing the purple-grey robe off to the older girl who had risen to stand when the males had entered.

"It will be done," she said, her pale purple dress rippling as she moved and the circlet around her head shone where the light caught it. She pressed a white square in the wall and at once warm water began filling the pan until she pulled her finger away. "Amisi, come help me," she said as she very carefully set the robe in the water and picked up a cloth and began removing the particulates and leaf fragments from the fabric. Amisi moved to her own side and slowly picked up several jars of scented oils and added them to the water.

"We will have it done by the time Master is ready," the older girl said.

"Very well," Rasui replied as the boys turned and left. They had just made into the main area when the ship shuddered greatly and the two boys were hurled to the side, crashing into a column and banging their heads.

"What was that?" Urshe asked as he was helped back to his feet.

"I don't know, but we must get back to Ra; he may wish our presence."

The two hurried back to the throne chamber where Ra was waiting impatiently, his eyes flashing in annoyance as his servants gently grasped a long tan robe with bands of gold decorating the arms and slipped it over their god's shoulders. Rasui secured it with a golden clasp and the boys backed away down the stairs and got on their knees, eyes closed as they felt Ra stand over them for a brief moment before he headed off and vanished in the rings as they carried him away to some distant part of the ship.

As they stood once again, the boys thanked Ra that he has seen fit not to punish them for their not having been at his side faster. Their god's moods were difficult to predict, and more than one of their brothers and sisters had paid the price for their lack of skill.

"Do you think it was an attack?" Urshe asked as he grabbed a nearby rag and began mopping up a small amount of water which had spilled over the side of the bath.

"Perhaps, but our god cannot be destroyed, so we have nothing to fear," Rasui answered as he joined his brother in cleaning up the spilled water.

…

Once the rings had set him at the rear of the large pel'tac of his flagship, Ra made his way to the massive gold throne which rested against a tan stone column. A glowing orb hummed behind it, looking for all intents and purposes like a sun. All around him Jaffa were tapping at their consoles, attempting to answer their god's yet unspoken questions. The pale green and purple silks moved in time with blasts of cool air from the air ducts as they swept through the gold and tan walled room. Walls of hieroglyphics glinted in the bright light as the main screen flowed like water, solidifying into the image of a Hat'ak class mothership drifting in the distance. Several rents were visible in its hull, plainly the work of Goa'uld weaponry. "Is that ship the source of the disturbance?" Ra demanded, his eyes focusing on the ship slowly moving down and to the left of his vision.

"It is my Lord," one of the Jaffa replied, his dark skinned hands flying over his station as he attempted to gather more information. "The ship appears to have undergone severe structural damage, and sensors detect no atmosphere aboard."

"What markings does the ship bear?"

The Jaffa worked his controls again for a moment. "The ship bears the symbol of Baal my Lord," he replied.

"Baal," Ra whispered, his eyes flashing dimly. "Assemble a group of Jaffa and board that vessel. I wish to know why Baal would dare send a vessel into the heart of my territory."

"I will see to in at once my Lord," the Jaffa replied as he hurried off. As he passed into the corridor beyond the pel'tac Ra stood and made his way back to the rings. Manipulating the controls he allowed the rings to carry him back to his main chamber. Two of his servants were finishing their task of cleaning up spilled water from his bath.

"Master Ra," they spoke together, bowing their heads as their god strode past them without a reply. He crossed over to a large curving couch of red material where two of his female servants began fitting his rings onto each finger. When they were finished he took a tablet and began sifting through the pages with the turner device. Yes, he decided, Abydos would be his next destination.

…

Shal'ka, First Prime of Ra, dropped to a crouching position as soon as the rings deposited him and his boarding party of Jaffa aboard the intruding vessel belonging to Baal. There was no light, but that wasn't a problem for the Jaffa thanks to the sensors built into their armor.

Quickly taking in the situation through the sensors built into his Anubis Guard helmet, Shal'ka located the bodies of four Jaffa, all with staff weapon wounds on their bodies. Two more lay dead in front of a door which was jammed open. "Jaffa, with me," he said as he cautiously stepped out into the corridor, lit by a single flickering light at the far end. The hieroglyph-inscribed walls were pockmarked with staff weapon impacts.

"A fierce battle took place here," Al'kor noted as he prodded the still body of a helmeted Jaffa. "The number of dead increases downs that passage," he indicated, pointing down a hallway which was thick with dead Jaffa.

"We will proceed to the Pel'tac and attempt to restore power. If the damage is not severe we will have little trouble. If it is," Shal'ka continued, "we will proceed to the engineering deck. Jaffa, Kree!" He called as the six Jaffa party made their way through several corridors littered with dead Jaffa. Though he could not make out the faces, he could detect subtle differences in their armor which revealed the dead were from several different System Lords.

"Master Shal'ka, over here!" Ter'ac called from up ahead where he was examining a fallen form. It was armored much differently from the other Jaffa, and as the First Prime joined his fellow Jaffa on one knee he could see that the form was fitted with smooth, segmented armor, quite unlike the ridged, scale-like armor of the Jaffa. "I have never seen armor like this before."

"I have not either," Shal'ka replied as he spotted a Jaffa nearby with a weapon he had never seen before. It was a metal device with a stock, handle and a long barrel which ended in a small aperture. The most interesting feature though was a faintly glowing crystal near the end of the barrel. "We will take this weapon back with us, but first the Pel'tac."

As the doors to the Pel'tac opened the Jaffa instinctively raised their staff weapons. The interior of the Pel'tac was badly damaged from what the Jaffa recognized as a fast but furious battle. A dozen Jaffa lay dead, alongside another of the strangely armored warriors. Most importantly however, was the figure which lay sprawled near the throne. He was unarmored and dressed in a long robe

"Baal," Shal'ka remarked, leaning in close enough for the infrared sensors in his Horus Guard helmet to cleanly discern the face. The back and left side of his head had been blown apart by a close range staff blast, and blood and brain matter decorated the throne behind him. "Our lord will be pleased at this I am sure."

"I have accessed the ship's databanks," Tor'al called from the primary systems station. "This cannot be correct. The ship must have suffered damage to its core library," he said in confusion.

"What is it?" Shal'ka inquired.

"According to the ship's log, the current date is over ten years in the future," the Jaffa replied, his helmet cocked to one side.

"What?" Shal'ka crossed over to the flickering display and saw that Tor'al was telling the truth. "Perhaps the damage to the ship merely altered the entry dates on the information." As he accessed records however, Shal'ka became more and more convinced that there was no mistake. Records passed before his eyes that Baal would have had no knowledge of, things no spy could have learned. Then he saw a piece of information which caused him to stop cold. "This is impossible," he breathed.

"What is it? 

"This entry is dated one month from now. Ra killed in orbit of planet Abydos," Shal'ka whispered. "Killers were later discovered to be of the Tau'ri."

"Who are the Tau'ri?" Tor'al asked as he worked on life-support from the adjacent controls.

"I do not know, but from what I can discern these 'Tau'ri' have, if this information is indeed accurate, bee responsible for the fall of Cronus, Apophis and Sokar."

"But gods cannot be killed," Tor'al said.

"Of course, but…" Shal'ka trailed off as he felt his anger rise and his fist clench even tighter around his staff weapon.

"What is it? More lies?"

"A Jaffa rebellion against the gods," Shal'ka answered. "Led by the shol'va Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis. The Jaffa attacked Baal in orbit over Dakara. The final log entry is of Baal giving the command to activate a technology he procured from Anubis."

"Who is Anubis?"

"I no not know. It appears the ship was to move backwards in time, allowing Baal to avoid his future mistakes and rise to rule all Goa'uld."

"Do you believe any of this information?" Tor'al asked as he finally coaxed a moan from below his feet and the ship began coming back to life around the Jaffa. Hissing sounds announced the return of atmosphere to the pel'tac. "Our lord Ra is master of all Goa'uld. Baal could never achieve what our god has and more than that, the Jaffa could turn against our gods."

"Of course," Shal'ka replied. "Still, our lord may wish to see this information for himself. We will complete our inspection of this vessel before returning." Stepping back, Shal'ka made his was back out into the now lit corridor, intent on finding the secrets this vessel concealed.

…

Ra observed the Hat'ak as it slowed glided into place at one of the docking hatches of his massive Dhan'hak command ship. His Jaffa had done an adequate job of repairing the damaged systems and accessing large amounts of what seemed to the Supreme System Lord to be lies and fabrications. Events from the future, a full-scale rebellion of the Jaffa? It was all impossible. Still, the technology on the ship itself promised to be impressive. Once its systems were powered up Ra had discovered its shields and weapons were more in line with a Shal'kra, and even then there were notable differences.

The thing which intrigued Ra the most were the two armored warriors his Jaffa had recovered. Their armor was different from any Ra had seen before and from what little had been discerned thus far were far above what his Jaffa wore now. His instincts told him that there was truth in what he was reading, and the mention of his death caused him to keep reading. These 'Tau'ri' who, according to the information, had killed several System Lords came from one of his former worlds. Perhaps he should go there and see for himself if they posed a threat.

The thought of the world he had fled millennia ago brought a frown to Ra's face. Fleeing from mere slaves; it had never truly left his mind. If he believed the information from Baal's ship, then neutralizing the Tau'ri would be paramount to his objective of completing his dominance over the other System Lords. The weapon in the planet's southern pole also offered him a potential prize he simply couldn't afford to not investigate.

"My lord," came a small voice from below him. Looking down Ra saw one of his young female servants. "Your meal is prepared," she said, her gaze resting on the floor. She did not move as Ra stepped past her. The table at the far end of the columned chamber was set with several dishes containing fruit, cooked meat and sweet deserts. Some he recognized as tribute from previous landings, other he knew his servants had spent many long hours carefully preparing.

As he ate his mind continued to ponder the validity of the information from the mysterious ship. The more he read the more his mind worked to turn things to his advantage. There was information on the movements of other Goa'uld, worlds the Tau'ri had visited and discovered resources, even full libraries of an ancient race with whose technology the Goa'uld had risen to power.

When he was finished with his meal Ra returned to the Pel'tac. "Jaffa," he spoke, "change the ship's course. Take us to the Tau'ri star system." With a flick of his ribbon device Ra called up the system's location for the Jaffa.

"As you command my Lord," the Jaffa replied, and a moment later the ship entered hyperspace.

…

Far above Earth's atmosphere space shifted and was briefly pierced as a cloud of energy flashed into existence, momentarily lighting up the sensors of every satellite it orbit. Ra's massive Dhan'hak flagship slowly assumed a geosynchronous orbit above the surface. The Goa'uld had returned to Earth.

"We have arrived my lord," Tor'al called from his station. "Sensors detect several billion inhabitants as well as heavy industrialization."

"Prepare the core for landing at this location," Ra ordered as he input a set of geographic coordinates. It was time he reclaimed what he had left behind. The ship rumbled and vibrated as the central pyramid detached from the main ship and entered the upper atmosphere.

As the ship heated up and left ragged holes in clouds the descent slowed, until the ship was dropping slowly directly over the three ancient pyramids Ra had so long ago called home.

…

Doctor Daniel Jackson wearily walked into his apartment, shaking his umbrella just outside his door to get as much water off as he could before placing it on the floor beside a coat rack. Flicking on the lights, he glanced around at his familiar stacks of books and ancient artifacts from across the world. "Well," he said to his friends of yellowed paper as he plopped down on the book laden sofa, "they laughed me out of the room again." He'd been giving a lecture on how he believed aliens had built the Great Pyramids, but he'd been heckled from the start and eventually had simply left when he could no longer hear his own voice.

"Well let's see what's on the news today," he sighed, selecting the world news channel, turning up the volume to drown out the rain. As the television flashed to life Daniel was surprised to see an Egyptian man speaking frantically while pointing to the sky. Turning it up Daniel listened to the man, ignoring the subtitles moving across the screen.

"A great flying shape is even now descending upon Giza!" The man spoke while gesturing up at a shape emerging from the clouds overhead. Daniel's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw the shape resolve into a large pyramid. Before his unbelieving eyes the ship settled down over the largest of the pyramids, sending out a great cloud of dust which knocked out the camera signal.

"Did I just see that?" Daniel asked himself. Reaching over, still half in a daze, he picked up his phone and dialed the number of a colleague he'd met in Egypt during a dig there a few years before. The phone rang five times before Daniel heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" Said a raspy voice. "Who is this?"

"Adjo? Hi, this is Daniel Jackson. You might remember me from the dig in Giza three years ago.

"Ah yes, Daniel. I assume you saw the news footage of the flying pyramid?"

"So I wasn't hallucinating. What's going on there?" Daniel asked eagerly. His dream was coming true!

"A lot of chaos and confusion. The police are trying to cordon off the area, but there are so many either trying to flee or get closer it will be a long time before we have order here," Adjo replied.

"I'm on my way; I should be there by tomorrow with luck," Daniel said. "I'll talk to you soon." Hanging up the phone Daniel immediately dialed the international airport. "Hello, I need a plane to Cairo. As soon as possible. That's perfect, thank you."

After taking care of his travel plans Daniel horridly packed a suitcase. "Ok, cloths check, ancient Egyptian texts, check, all noted regarding ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses," he paused to snatch two books off a shelf and carefully place them in the last free space. "Check." As quickly as he could Daniel hurried out of his apartment, making sure to lock it, he dashed off to the airport. A single thought burned in his mind. _I was right!_


	2. Chapter 2: Shards of the Past

**Chapter Two: Shards of the Past**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, illuminating the large, smooth pyramid resting atop its much older twin as well as a mass of tents and people ringing the structure. Thousands had come to see the pyramid from the sky, forming a sea of tan fabric like a tattered blanket. Slowly the camp came to life as people stirred, many from a fitful sleep.

Dr. Adjo Satir opened the flap of his hastily erected tent and blinked a few times as his iris adjusted to the first light of the day. Taking a drink from a water bottle, the grey haired archeologist yawned loudly and pulled his wide brimmed tan hat over his head. Looming nearby, the pyramid which had descended from the sky sat, silent and stotic. He could see the occasional flashes of cameras in the forming shadows at its base.

As he began his walk towards the base of the pyramid Adjo mentally ran through every possibility he could think of regarding the situation which would soon arise at the pyramid. The military had already moved units into the area, and he could see scuffles braking out near the pyramid as they tried to clear the immediate are around the landing site. He sincerely hoped that the ones inside didn't decide to take 'action of their own. "Daniel where are you?" He asked. All airports had been closed after the alien pyramid's arrival, so he knew Daniel would be delayed, but he hoped his friend would arrive soon. Though he kept it private, he did put some stock in Daniel's theory about the pyramids' origins. Now that his theories had been proven, he could only imagine the young archeologist's reactions when he beheld the site for himself. 

…

"This is taking forever," Daniel muttered to himself as he shuffled forward in the que to board a large boat docked at the port up ahead. During his flight it had been announced that all air travel into Egypt had been cancelled so his flight had been diverted to Cyprus.

After news of the landing had begun to spread it seemed everyone wanted to travel to Egypt. Boats were packed, airlines were experiencing record sales, even taxi cab drivers in many countries were profiting from this. Of course, that also meant waiting times were soaring. Daniel had been in this particular line for nearly four hours and still was only halfway to the front.

Normally he would have enjoyed being surrounded by history, but right now all Daniel could think about was the news footage he had seen two nights ago. He had always postulated that the pyramids had been built by someone other than the ancient Egyptians, or at least that someone else had had a hand in their construction. Now, all the answers were sitting across the Mediterranean. All he had to do was get there. "Easier said than done," he remarked, taking a drink from a bottle of water which was now lukewarm and almost empty.

A welcoming breeze blew across the line, and Daniel sighed in relief as he felt the line move forward. Now he could see the line of people heading up a ramp onto a large blue and grey transport boat, with another moving into place to replace it once the first ship was full. "Well, at least there's no shortage of Captains eager to make some easy money," he said to no one in particular as the line moved forward again, taking him another five steps toward his eventual destination.

…

Ra rose from his sarcophagus, breathing deeply as he got to his feet. Two of his servants were waiting with his robes and slipped them over his shoulders. As Ra moved into the main section of the ship he saw Jaffa cleaning their armor and his servants polishing the floors and preparing food.

"You," Ra said, calling one of his Jaffa to him. "What is the state of the preparations?"

"My lord," the Jaffa replied, bowing his head to his god, "the Jaffa will be prepared within the hour. Preparations for the feast are on schedule, and your servants will have the ship in perfect condition by the time you have set."

"Very well," Ra replied as he stalked over to his private chamber, closing the door behind him. Crossing over the softly padded floor he took a seat in a high backed chair and resumed his reading of the information from Ba'al's ship. So far it had proven itself true enough. The day before he had sent Jaffa to several worlds the database had listed as having large Naqueda deposits and the results had been encouraging. And a report from one of his spies had confirmed that Baal had indeed been seen only one of these worlds no less than a day before. That meant either the body he had seen was a fake, or that the information was true. 

As Ra began reading Ba'al's information of various System Lords, the self-proclaimed sun god's eyes flashed in anger when he found a name he had hoped never to see again. "Anubis," he whispered. He had banished Anubis millennia before, when the death god's acts had become so perverse that the System Lords had banned together to defeat him. No other Goa'uld in the history of the system lords had incurred such wraith. Now it appeared he yet lived, and was planning his return. If that was true, then Ra knew he had to act. The two warriors his Jaffa had recovered, Ba'al called them Kull Warriors, possessed armor that had thus far proven immune to all hand weapons tested on it. If he could make more of the armor his Jaffa would become all but unstoppable save for that one weapons recovered from Baal's ship. That weapon apparently not only pierces the Kull Warriors's armor but also kill the engineered hosts under the armor.

Ra smiled as he selected a report from his First Prime on the weapons built into the Kull armor. These wrist-mounted devices were weaker than the staff weapons his Jaffa used, but much smaller and able to fire much faster. Once he managed to replicate the technology of the Kull Warriors, his plans for the other System Lords would begin.

As he moved on to an entry about Baal's assets, the communication device resting in its indent to Ra's left activated, displaying the face of a Jaffa. "My lord, I apologize for the interruption."

"Speak," Ra replied, setting his tablet down and gazing calmly at the Jaffa.

"Our sensors have detected a Goa'uld power source on the surface. It is located on another landmass and appears to be inside a large structure."

"Is it located near any large settlements?"

"No my lord. The structure is several miles from any settlements," the Jaffa replied.

"Take the special Tel'tac in my hanger, I have blessed it with the power to allow you to approach the source without being detected," Ra ordered. "Report to me with you what you find."

"It will be done my lord."

…

In orbit Ra's ship floated silently in space, invisible to any sensors below. Without the central structure the ship resembled a large black triangle with a tan rise at the center. If one looked closely enough a small sliver of silver-grey metal could be seen emerging from a large opening in the ship's underside. The Tel'tac cargo ship immediately shimmered into invisibility, a heat trail the only sign of its entering the atmosphere.

On board Dar'ac managed the ship's controls as the rest of the Jaffa did their best to remain standing. "We will reach the surface in one minute," he called back to his brothers. The shaking was quickly easing as the ship entered the lower atmosphere. The terrain quickly turned to jungle as the ship's sensors homed in on the Goa'uld power emissions. 

"There!" Ter'al called out, pointing to a temple poking out of the canopy.

"I am setting us down," Dar'ac said as he slowed the ship and landed it close to the base of the temple. Opening the cargo bay doors he allowed the eight Jaffa to disembark fist before placing the ship on automatic and following his brothers out into the humid jungle air. The temple rose before him, a series of levels composed of grey stone with stairs leading to the top. "Jaffa, with me!" He said as he began the climb. The steps were worn with the passage of time and several times his foot touched a section which crumbled and sent pebbles bouncing down to the base. 

Once the Jaffa reached the top they found a broken stone door. Entering cautiously, the Jaffa glanced around the room with their helmet sensors. Ter'al was the first to spot something. "Over here," he called, pulling a stone out of the wall and revealing a Goa'uld control panel. "I believe this is a control for a ring platform," he said as he tested the controls, finding them in working order.

Dar'ac scanned the floor, finding the rings near the center of the chamber, appearing as soft blue lines on his vision screen. "Jaffa, gather here," he ordered. "Ter'al, activate the rings."

Ter'al nodded and set the rings to delay long enough for him to join the other Jaffa within the rings. The five rings rose up and with a flash the Jaffa were whisked from the temple entrance and deposited in a dust clogged chamber. Fanning out, the Jaffa searched the three passageways which branched out, finding two to be dead ends. Ter'al however, found a stone portal with symbols unknown to him. "I have found something!" He called to the others.

"What is it?" Dar'ac asked as he appeared at Ter'al's side.

"It appears to be a portal, but there is no mechanism to open it."

"Then we shall use our own," Dar'ac said as he placed his arms at the side of the circular stone portal and pushed with all his might. Ter'al joined him, the two other Jaffa behind him assisting as well. Slowly the stone started to budge, then with a grating crash it rolled open, revealing a small chamber with a Goa'uld sarcophagus in the center. Brushing dust from its lid he found the symbol of the Goa'uld Hathor, which he had seen several times on Ra's ship. "This is what he have come for."

Six Jaffa took a position on either side of the sarcophagus and with a collective grunt lifted it up and slowly carried it back to the rings. The sarcophagus barely fit inside. "Ter'al, take five Jaffa and go first. Move the sarcophagus when we send it up next. I will follow."

"Jaffa Kree," the dark skinned Jaffa commanded the other five warriors to move into the pyramid. As soon as they were gone Dar'ac and his remaining Jaffa pushed the sarcophagus back inside the rings and sent it up. Waiting a good minute to give their brothers above time to move the sarcophagus before the remaining Jaffa took their places and joined their companions above.

"Take the sarcophagus to the ship. I will inform our god," Dar'ac ordered. As the other Jaffa slowly took their find down the temple steps Dar'ac pulled a communication device from his belt and squeezed it. After a minute the face of Ra appeared. "My lord, we have discovered the source of the energy readings. A sarcophagus bearing the symbol of Hathor was discovered in the lower passages of a temple."

"Hathor," Ra replied. "Has the sarcophagus been opened?"

"No my lord; it is being loaded into the cargo ship as we speak," Dar'ac reported.

"Bring it to me at once. I will deal with Hathor personally."

"As you command my lord," Dar'ac said as Ra's image vanished and he races down the steps to find his Jaffa loading the sarcophagus into the cargo ship. "Lord Ra wishes the sarcophagus brought to him unopened. We will travel from here directly to his ship."

"He was pleased?" Ter'al asked.

"I believe so. Once we arrive I will take the sarcophagus to him."

The sarcophagus was loaded aboard a few moments later and the still invisible ship flew off, a light breeze and a source-less dust cloud the only evidence it had ever been there.

…

Ra sat silently as Hathor's sarcophagus was brought into his throne room. The winged statues on either side of him gazed coldly as the Jaffa set the golden device on the floor, bowed and took up position off to either side. Shal'ka, fully armored and with his Anubis helmet activated, twisted the symbol of Hathor set at the head of the sarcophagus. With a slight grating sound the two halves of the lid began to open, allowing light to spill out. A moment later a lightly tanned hand gripped the side, allowing the rest of the body to emerge. Bright auburn hair framed a delicate face, and a red and gold dress set low covered the rest. Golden armbands wrapped around her upper arms, and attached to the left hand was the gold structure of a ribbon device.

Light brown eyes opened as the goddess Hathor gazed at the world for the first time in millennia, and after a moment widened in shock. All around her were statues and golden walls inscribed with ancient hieroglyphics. Incense burned from two censers in front of her. To her sides stood Jaffa wearing the armor of Horus Guards, but one wore the armor of an Anubis guard and regarded her through the cold blue eye lenses of his jackal helm.

But when her eyes focused straight ahead she emitted an audible gasp. Sitting on a throne of gold, surrounded by children both young and older, sat a boy dressed in red and orange robes, with an orange sun globe framing his face. "Ra," Hathor whispered, feeling an unwanted shiver pass through her body.

"It had been a long time since I beheld your face," Ra replied, standing and taking a few slow steps towards his wife from long ago. Even with the memories of her betrayal, he could not deny the charge which passed through his body as he gazed at hers. "I have not forgotten your words the last time we met." Ra's eyes flashed as he stepped to the end of the sarcophagus. His Jaffa took a step back and armed their staff weapons, the snaps of energy causing Hathor to flinch.

"We know how you must feel," Hathor said, keeping her voice calm despite the growing apprehension building inside her. "But we have always served you well, loved you well," she whispered, moving slightly towards Ra when he suddenly raised his ribbon device and blasted her clean out of her sarcophagus and sending her flying into a pillar. "Arhhh!" She cried as she impacted. She raised her own ribbon device, a grimace of rage set into her features when a strong arm reached in and threw her arm up, the ribbon device's blast shredding a draping before being torn from her hand. Ra was upon her a moment later, and, holding his ribbon device close to her head, allowed a stream of orange light to enter her skull. Arcs of power raced along the insides of her forehead and she began convulsing as if molten metal flowed trough her body, burning and terrible weight in the feeling of the torture. Then it suddenly stopped as Hathor dropped to the floor, her breath coming in short quick gasps.

"Do not patronize me. The last time I allowed you into my trust you attempted to kill me," Ra said as he grabbed a golden collar from a nearby servant and clamped it around Hathor's neck, drawing a drop of blood where he snapped in shut. "If you attempt any sort of treachery this collar will explode, killing you instantly. Also, whenever I wish this will occur," he continued as he pressed a control on his ribbon device, causing the collar to sent out jolts of power and drawing a scream from Hathor as her neck and chest burned. A thin trail of steam wafted upwards from the collar. "I trust you will have no trouble following my commands now?" He asked innocently. 

"We...will do as you ask," Hathor replied, "our Beloved," she added with a smile. "If you had wished the dominant position, you had only to ask."

Ra turned and regarded her for a long moment before turning away with a slight smirk. "Much has changed since we last met, and your platitudes hold little meaning to me" he said as he retook his seat on the throne. He gestured with his hands and his Jaffa snapped their weapons shut. "The humans of this world have advanced much since my departure. They have harnessed the power of the atom, created vast domains on this world, and even now they prepare to go through the Chaapa'ai to Abydos."

"Then We assume you are taking steps to resume your control over your slaves here?" Hathor asked, having unsteadily regained her ability to stand. Looking into the eyes of her beloved she could see that they had changed little, still having the cold shine to them which she had come to admire greatly during their long nights so long ago. Even now she desired him, desired his aloof attitude and his vast power, but she knew when to control herself.

"Things have changed," Ra said slowly. "The Tau'ri have become great in number, and created weapons unlike any we have previously seen. Though no match for our power, they would make the conquest of this world long and difficult. Instead, I have chosen to take a different route."

"You would bargain with slaves?" Hathor frowned. "Hardly an act worthy of the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld," she declared before a sudden blast of energy hit her neck, spreading a burning sensation all along her body as her spine arched dangerously from the pain.

"Do not presume to question my actions, or even my logic!" Ra drawled out, his eyes flashing as he once more took to his feet and paced around the twitching figure before him. "I have not remained Supreme System Lord of all Goa'uld by failing to take advantage of opportunity."

Looking down at Hathor, Ra again spoke, his voice more contemplative. "Hmm, how the mighty have fallen. You were a Goa'uld who were feared as much as worshiped, were you not Hathor?" Ra asked while moving his arms in a slow wide arc, gesturing his arms in a motion that seemed to hold the attention of all in the room, even the quivering figure at his feet. He began to speak again in a slightly louder tone, allowing all to hear him with ease. "Yet look at where you stand now. You ruled vast worlds all your own. You were my queen! Now, you are little more than a slave, and you **dare** to question me on what I should be doing?"

"No our lord Ra, we do not presume anything. Please, we," Hathor began to retort before Ra once again interrupted her.

"I owe you no explanations Hathor. None. Yet I will give you one anyways."

"How... kind of you, our beloved," Hathor spoke, her voice still raw from the torture she had endured but a few moments earlier.

"I..." Ra began slowly, "have seen a vision of the future."

"A vision of the future?" Hathor asked in confusion.

"Yes. A future which... disturbs me," Ra stated, watching as Hathor's eyes widened slightly.

"Our beloved, whatever our... past actions, we still hold ourself your queen," Hathor spoke, only once again to sharply be cut off by Ra as his eyes glowed fiercely as he scowled at her.

"I have a queen Hathor. One which has not tried to have servants kill me. More than can be said of you," Ra said, while taking note of Hathor's flinch at the brutal honesty of his statement.

"Your actions have earned my anger Hathor, do not think otherwise, but perhaps there are ways in which you can redeem yourself," Ra said as he reached out to cup her chin tenderly.

"What do you ask of us?" Hathor asked through half-lidded eyes as she breathed in her husband's scent. It had been so long since she had had the opportunity to even be near a man, let alone one who gave off the aura of power and control Ra exuded, even if he was currently using it against her.

"For the moment, I suggest you bathe," he smirked as he waked off, his Jaffa and most of the servants trailing behind him, though two Jaffa remained behind, watching Hathor from the far end of the room. 

"Bathe," Hathor hissed at the obvious insult, though since she had been confined in a sarcophagus for several millennia she decided a bath wouldn't hurt. Calling upon her old memories she located Ra's bathing room. She was pleased to find it already filled with hot water. Shedding her dress she slowly sank into the water, giving a sigh of pleasure as she began planning how to get back into the arms of her Beloved.

…

…

Seth stared at the image on the television in front of him, watching the footage of a Goa'uld mothership landing in Egypt. "How can this be?" He asked, fear easily notable in his voice.

"Something troubles you my lord?" One of his servants asked as she gently polished the golden material of his throne. Outside stars shone brightly in the night sky, though they seemed to agitate her master this night rather than calm him as they usually did.

"I had always feared this day would come," Seth said slowly. "The System Lords have returned to this world. Worse, it in the very System Lord I attempted to take this world from five millennia ago." On the television a close up of the ship had shorn the symbol of Ra engraved on the hull.

"What are your commands me lord?" Another of Seth's servants, a young man with a short goatee asked.

"Shut down all the Goa'uld technology here, and do not use your Zat'nikitals under any circumstances," Seth ordered. "If we can evade detection by that ship's sensors we may yet have a chance to survive." As he spoke Seth heard the gentle groan of the rings powering down, and he even deactivated his ribbon device. "I will not allow all I have built here to be destroyed," he promised. Somehow, he would survive the return of the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld. Somehow, he had to get off this planet.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Revelations

**Chapter Three: Secrets and Revelations**

Daniel Jackson, short of breath, and carrying his suitcase in front of himself as a battering ram slowly edged towards the golden pyramid, his eyes barely able to leave its gleaming structure to see where he was going. The crowds had grown so thick they were like a cocoon around the ship, shielding it from intruders who weren't already close.

"Excuse me, pardon me," he said over and over as he took it one step at a time, a sea of tan covered cloths and brightly colored fabrics pressing in on him. As he moved his thoughts were churning at the prospect of the significance of the ship from the sky. The closer he got the tighter the crown pressed in around him, and as he made his way past a cluster of tents he saw the reason why. The police had established barricades at the base of the ship to keep the crowds at bay. A small group of people were passing through, and Daniel pressed forward harder, using all his strength to edge closer.

As he got up to the barricade he recognized one of the men. "Dr. Hawass!" He shouted, trying to make his voice heard over those of the crowd around him. "Dr. Hawass!!"

The foremost Egyptologist in the world turned towards the voice calling him. Through the roaring crowd he saw a sandy haired man gesturing toward him. "Dr. Jackson," he said to himself. Tugging the sleeve of a nearby constable he brought his mouth close enough to the man's ear to allow him to speak clearly. "Let that man through. He is a colleague of mine," he said. The constable nodded, and as he hauled the man Hawass had indicated into the open, a group of armed men escorting a man in a dark blue business suit came up beside him. "Mr. President," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Dr. Hawass," President Hosny Mubarak replied. "I am pleased you were able to come."

"How could I possibly ignore an event of this magnitude," the Egyptologist replied. "It's not every day a pyramid comes from the sky."

"Dr. Hawass!" The sandy haired man Dr. Hawass had sent the constable to fetch came up to the pair. "Mr. President," he nodded his head.

"Dr. Jackson, I was wondering if you'd be here," Dr. Hawass greeted.

"Who is your friend?" President Mubarak asked.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, a man who has long tried to prove that the Pyramids were not built entirely by or for the Egyptians."

"Yes, but I never thought I'd see something like this," Daniel replied, adjusting his glasses as he stared up at the pyramid. "Has anything happened yet?"

"A few hours ago a small part of the ship's surface opened for a moment, but nothing more," Dr. Hawass answered.

"I wonder what's going on in there," Daniel said, staring up at the massive ship above his head.

"Hopefully we will know soon," President Mubarak replied, wiping a few beads of sweat off his brow.

Suddenly from overhead came a great rumbling, and the ground shook as the golden pyramid began opening up like a blossoming flower. Sections of the ship separated and the outer hull of the upper half flowed downwards in four large sections, allowing the interior of the ship to be opened to the outside. Long strips of fabric shielded the interior from prying eyes, and on each face of the ship a circular indentation with an orb at the center were revealed.

Great gasps and cries came from the crowd as she alien ship completed its transformation.

"Impressive," Daniel remarked as a small portal opened at the ship's base and two armored forms stalked out. "And it looks like they're sending someone out to greet us."

…

Shal'ka heard the portal hiss shut behind him as he and Ra'to stood facing a sea of tents stretching out across the desert. "It would seem a great many people have come to pay tribute to our god," he remarked.

"Indeed," Ra'to replied as he used his helmet's sensors to slowly search the crowd for anyone of high rank. "Master Shal'ka, direct your vision to the base of the ship near the cluster of dark brown tents."

Shal'ka looked where the Jaffa had indicated and saw a cluster of men in dark colored clothing and carrying large weapons which glinted in the sun. Three men stood in their center; one with light tan robes suited to desert travel, the second in a tan cloak and the third in a dark blue suit of some kind. Shal'ka activated the communication device built into his helmet and spoke, knowing the channel would carry his words to Ra. "My lord, I believe I have sighted a group of ranking men near the base of the ship. Three men surrounded by armed warriors."

"Bring them to me, but strip them of their weapons before escorting them to my audience chamber," the voice of Ra replied.

"As you wish my lord," Shal'ka replied, closing the link. Turning to Ra'to he pointed towards the dark garbed group. "Ra wishes them brought to him, but they are too be relieved of their weapons before they are brought before him."

"Understood," Ra'to replied as the two Jaffa began their descent down to the base of the ship where their soon to be guests waited.

…

The two armored forms slowly moved forward, the sun shining on their segmented black armor. One, Daniel noted, wore a helmet representing the god Anubis, the other's helmet was done in a Horus fashion. He also noticed that they carried no visible weapons, which was a slight relief. The police and soldiers moved to form a wall between the President's party and the two warriors.

As the warriors approached Daniel felt a snap of fear tighten in his chest. The eyes of the two black warriors glowed a bright blue and when they passed over Daniel he couldn't help but look away.

The two warriors came to a stop a few paces from the wall of police and soldiers. For several long moments nothing was said, the roar of the crowds the only audible sound. Finally the Anubis helmed warrior turned his head to look directly and President Mubarak. "Follow; our master awaits you," he said in a deep voice backed by an electronic sounding base tone.

"Very well," President Mubarak replied as he stepped forward, his guards holding their weapons at rest but clearly ready to draw them at a moments notice.

The two warriors led the President's party up towards the towering pyramid. As they got closer smaller details became visible. The golden hued hull had more than a few dents and craters from space travel, and within fabric could be seen fluttering in a breeze none of them could feel. Up close they got a sense of just how large the craft was. It towered over them, easily doubling the height of the pyramid it rested on, and Daniel's mind was going wild trying to explore all the cultural and historical possibilities that lay within.

When they reached the entrance they found two more warriors standing guard. They wore different armor, more scale-like and they each held a long staff in one hand. They turned and regarded their comrades and the guests they brought through glowing blue eyes before turning back to staring at the desert. One tapped his wrist and the wall of the ship slid open, revealing a small entryway.

Their guides moved on into the ship, and Daniel had to fight from gasping. He felt as though he had just stepped through time. Hieroglyphics adorned the walls, and statues and pottery he had previously seen only in museums stood gleaming against the walls, untarnished and intact. Soft light shown from yellow strips set into the high corners of the walls and a gentle vibration rumbled through the floor. The cool air momentarily shocked Daniel's skin as the door shut behind him as the last of the President's guards stepped through.

Their guide stepped forward, leading the group down the corridor while the other brought up the tail end of the group. None of the men spoke as they were led on, instead the men observed the amazing layout of the ship. The artifacts lining the corridor and the hieroglyphics on the walls made it seem as though they were inside an ancient Egyptian temple. Daniel was the most impressed, his eyes drinking in sights he had never imagined seeing; stories told in the walls of battles and conquests only vaguely known of written alongside passages about the arrival of gods on Earth millennia ago.

Daniel's reading was interrupted when he collided with the back of their escort who turned and regarded him for a long moment, his glowing helmet lenses sending a shiver down the archeologist's spine. "Uh sorry," he said, taking a step back and fighting to keep his hands from shaking. The Anubis guard turned and continued walking, the echoes of its metal footsteps rebounding off the walls.

After about a minute the group emerged into a chamber about a hundred feet across. A ring pattern was set in the middle and around the perimeter stood nearly thirty of the armored warriors, their staffs held in one hand and still as statues. Their guide turned back to them and gestured to the ring emblem set in the floor. "No weapons beyond here," he said, shifting the gaze to the President's guards. "My master wishes to meet you on the next level."

"It is our duty to escort the President anywhere he goes," one of the guards, a man with deep brown eyes and a faint scar across one cheek said as he stepped between the president and the guide.

"Then come, no weapons," the guide repeated, gesturing to an open crate sitting off to one side.

"Do as he says," President Mubarak said eventually. "We do not wish to start an incident in this place, surrounded as we are," he added with a sweep of his hand. "I came here to meet those responsible for bringing this ship here, and I intend to do just that."

Under the eyes of the armored warriors the president's guards deposited their firearms in the chest and returned to their positions, eying the warriors carefully. The Anubis guard directed the now unarmed group to stand in the center of the ring symbol before he joined them, touching a sapphire jewel set into his gauntlet. A loud buzzing came from above as part of the roof peeled away and ten rings descended around the group. There was a bright flash of light and then the rings descended into the floor, but to their collective shock the group saw they were in another chamber, much larger than the first. Tan stone walls rose around them, covered in hieroglyphics and with eight stone columns holding them up. High gaps in the walls allowed the outside air in, rustling the thin lavender drapes covering them.

"This is incredible," Daniel and Dr. Hawass said at the same time as their eyes ran over the symbols etched into the columns and as they walked forward the two wing-armed statues which stood vigil over a throne chair. Beyond that a massive stone door marked the passage into the next chamber.

"I feel as if I'm standing in ancient Egypt in the Pharaoh's court," the president said in awe to himself as he stepped forward. As a young boy he had visited all the ancient sites across the country, but here he felt as if we had actually stepped back in time. He saw three more of the grey-armored warriors standing guard off to the sides, and he noticed his men change position to block any possible incoming fire.

By this time the group had reached the edge of a series of raised steps and were stopped when their Anubis guide held out an arm. Looking back at his guests he tapped his staff twice on the floor, the cracking sounds echoing across the room. A moment later the stone door split and began sliding into the walls, revealing a well lit chamber beyond. A large coin shaped metal banner with the eye of Ra set into it hung from the ceiling, and below it figures were moving. As they passed into the main chamber most were revealed to be children ranging from nine to around seventeen years old, but in the center was a figure draped in golden hued robes with a bronze breastplate, and with twin trails of fabric held up by two young girls and two boys wafting after him. The dominant feature however was the mask which hid his face; it resembled the masks carved into the sarcophagi of pharaohs with the exception of two crimson streamers framing the face.

As the new group made its way down the ramp the armored warriors went down on one knee and bowed their heads. President Mubarak bowed to the figure but remained standing, as did the rest of his group. Their escorts glanced at them but said nothing as their leader took his seat on the throne. Four of the oldest boys stood behind him, while the younger children sat around the base of the throne and steps, looking at the guests with curiosity, but not one of them smiled.

"Welcome," the pharaoh masked man said in ancient Egyptian, his voice seeming to echo through the chamber for a second after he spoke. "I am Ra."

President Mubarak tried but couldn't understand what their host was saying. He knew a few words of ancient Egyptian but not nearly enough to converse with. "Dr. Hawass, Dr. Jackson, can either of you translate for our host and tell him we're honored to meet him?"

"That will not be necessary," Ra said, speaking this time in Arabic. "I have studied several of your languages. Perhaps this tongue is agreeable to you?" He asked.

Stunned for a moment, Mubarak recovered himself quickly. "This is perfect, thank you. I am President Hosny Mubarak of the Arab Republic of Egypt," the president replied. "Your arrival here was a great surprise to us."

"I know," Ra replied, leaning forward slightly. "Many centuries ago I and my brothers and sisters visited your world, finding it in a state of chaos. We used our power to bring peace and culture to your world, but some of your people began worshipping us as gods due to our technology. Eventually a rebellion erupted when those who feared our power lashed out. Not wishing to harm you, we left and have watched your world since, waiting for a time when you would be ready for our return."

"And you believe that time is now?" The president asked.

"I have watched the evolution of your world. You have advanced much since our departure, and I do believe you are ready. I plan to meet with all the leaders of your world, but as this is where contact first occurred between my people and yours, it was here I chose to make my return."

"We are honored," President Mubarak replied. "This vessel is astonishing; it could easily be mistaken for a historical monument from within."

"I wished to preserve as much of your culture as possible, in the event the unrest on your world reached the state it was prior to my arrival. It pleases me to see that has not occurred. I have prepared a feast to commemorate the reunion of our two peoples," Ra said, slowly rising to his feet. The children gathered around him quickly, four taking the ends of his fabric trains in their hands. The armored warriors formed a perimeter around him as he slowly made his way into the chamber he had emerged from.

The president's party followed Ra at a distance. When they passed into the second chamber they found it fairly large, with a long table dominating the center. "Sit wherever you like," Ra offered as he sat himself at the table's head, his Jaffa standing off to either side the far side while President Mubarak, Dr. Hawass and Daniel took the closer side. The president's guard took their own places behind him. "Please, eat," Ra said, sweeping a hand at the food. "I assume you have question, and I will do my best to answer them," Ra spoke while directing his gaze at the man he assumed to be Daniel Jackson. The table had already been laid out with dozens of different dishes. Some the men recognized as delicacies enjoyed in ancient Egypt, while others smelled strange but delicious, all set in bronze dishes with bottles of wine set at even intervals.

The younger children hurried off through a side exit while the older children served the adults, filling wine goblets and dividing up portions. Everyone was pleased by the quality, but President Mubarak could not help from thinking of other reasons besides the one he had given that Ra had returned. "Lord Ra?" He asked. When Ra looked over to him he continued. "A question has been crossing my mind. If I may be so bold, is there another reason you have returned other than to assess our state of development?"

"You are perceptive," Ra answered after a long silence. "Long before we came to Earth, I and others like me have fought against an alien race which would conquer and enslave any who oppose them. Observe," he said as he pressed a jewel on his hand and a small globe rose from the middle of the table. Light shot into the air, resolving into a video of three pyramids under construction, with thousands of people milling about the bases. "This was a world under my protection. We had only recently resolved a massive civil war and were in the process of restoring peace when we were attacked." On the screen a large silver-grey vessel came down from the clouds. The ship had a broad front section which narrowed towards the back where two tall towers stood off to the sides. A pair of small struts extended from the ship's middle and several bright blue lights shone on the underside. "Once the ship descended they hailed my commander on the planet." The view changed to a grey skinned alien with large black eyes. He sat in a chair which seemed to be missing a middle, and a column of golden light was pulsing behind him in a steady rhythm. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. You will leave immediately," the alien spoke, its voice underlined with subtitles in Arabic so as to eliminate the need for translation.

"This world is under Goa'uld protection and we will not allow you to seize it or its people. It is you who will withdraw," a voice replied in Egyptian.

"Very well, you will be destroyed," the alien replied, and the view shifted back to outside where the silver ship began firing beams of white light at the pyramids and men on the ground, causing them to simply vanish in bright flashes. The person holding the recorder threw it through the air, and the last images showed a ring platform identical to the one which had taken the president's group to Ra's chamber activating before the feed shut off and the projector retracted back into the table.

"Over seven thousand died when our enemies took that world. The same has happened on dozens of other worlds throughout the galaxy," Ra explained, his tone darkening as he continued.

"Who are they?" President Mubarak asked in a low voice laced with apprehension. He had never believed in aliens, but now he knew of not one but two races, one apparently bent on the conquest of alien worlds.

"They have visited your world before and will likely return in full force to enslave you. They are the scourge of the galaxy, bent only on destruction and enslavement," Ra said, his voice now filled with rage. "They are called the Asgard."


End file.
